1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer casing, and in particular to a computer casing having a fastener for readily securing a side panel to the casing and readily detaching the side panel from the casing.
2. The Related Art
In order to attach a mainboard to a computer casing, the computer casing is typically built with an opening. The opening is covered by a detachable side panel, which also provides shielding for the computer. A computer mainboard is conventionally passed through the opening and attached to an opposite side panel of the casing. These days, computer casings are being made smaller and smaller. It is therefore becoming more and more difficult to attach the mainboard to the opposite side panel, particularly because internal space is taken up by a drive bracket attached to a front panel of the computer casing. Moreover, the detachable side panel is often secured to the casing with bolts, which is a time-consuming and laborious task. A time-consuming task at a work site on an assembly line can lead to paralysis of the whole assembly line.
In an endeavor to overcome the above problems, another conventional computer casing defines two openings at respective opposite sides thereof. The openings are covered by two detachable side panels. A mainboard is mounted onto one of the side panels, and the side panel is then attached over one opening. The mainboard is connected to electronic devices inside the casing with leads. The other side panel is then attached over the other opening. However, this process requires screws, making it unduly cumbersome. Furthermore, a user may not know which of the side panels is connected to the mainboard. The side panel connected to the mainboard is easily detached by the user, frequently resulting in damage to the mainboard and electronic devices.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer casing having a side panel with a mainboard attached thereto, whereby the side panel cannot be accidentally detached from the casing.
Another object of the present of invention is to provide a computer casing with easily detachable side panels.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer casing comprises a cage, a fastener, and first and second side panels. The cage comprises a top panel, a rear panel, a bottom panel, a front panel, and an opening defined at each side of the cage. The fastener is mounted to a bottom surface of the top panel, and includes a body, an elastically deformable resilient plate, a slider, and a spring. A bottom end of the second side panel is attached to a side of the bottom panel by a pair of pivoting sheets. A top end of the second side panel is secured to the cage by engaging with the fastener. The body of the fastener forms a central channel for receiving the slider therein. The slider controls attachment of the second side panel, and is movable between a locking position and a releasing position. One end of the slider forms a slanted portion, for engaging with a wedge of the resilient plate. The spring connects the body with the slider and retains the slider in the locking position. The first side panel is attached to one side of the cage opposite the second side panel. The slider is accessible only after removal of the first side panel, so the second side panel cannot be accidentally removed first.